character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Rules
Rules The following cannot be argued against, or have any added bad word, if you feel your ban/kick was unjust and not against the rules then speak with an administrator. 1. Do not ask to be promoted. You will be given it if you’re seen worthy of it. 2. If you want to help contribute to FCsVSBW, you may talk with educated members and they will show you the links you need to follow, like this one. 3. If you want to talk, you can join this chat: Click here 4. If you want to make page, must ask a owner. 5. Natural rights and golden rule are in effect here. 6. Do not post any hentai or NSFW pics on the wiki, If debate, we'll need this to be allowed on reasons. 7. We have an extensive instruction page regarding how to properly use Crossovers for creating match. 8. Do not called this wiki fodder or bootleg, It's still resist. 9. If a mod bans over being pissy, he will be banned no question. 10. Do not add any fan made characters to the wiki. Also avoid creating profiles for any youtube characters or fan characters. If you wish to create popular character profile, feel free to do so in Popular Characters Battle Wiki. 11. Preferably avoid adding character profiles that may be inappropriate or perceived to be in poor taste. This may include characters, weapons, etcetera, that are ill-suited for a statistics-indexing wiki, due to being featless, or ones from media which may be too controversial or otherwise unnecessary to be featured. This includes content that would strictly be added as a joke, for example Barney The Dinosaur or Teletubbies. 12. Anything not listed here does not auto-make you safe if you do something looked down upon but is not in the rules. As common sense is in effect. 13. Don't be wanked or downplayed on any characters profiles. 14. Don't changed genders on any characters profiles like Frisk and Niko. 15. Do not create verse pages for companies. We have made exceptions for Disney and Nintendo, due to their extremely iconic statures, and occasional interaction between their properties, as well as for Dreamworks, and similar prominent animated movie imprints, with characters that have no other verse page of their own, where they can be listed, but a "verse" is generally defined as a shared continuity. 16. Death threats of any form, even obscure ones, will absolutely not be tolerated. 17. When creating new character profiles it is strongly preferred that you add explanations for the extents and natures of less self-evident and more confusing powers and abilities. Examples include Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Causality Manipulation. Such powers are likely to be inaccurately interpreted, whether by casual visitors or in versus matches. As such, it is appreciated if you specify the nature and scope of these abilities, preferably in powers and abilities sections, near the bottom of the character profiles. 18. All characters in FCs VS Battles wiki profiles should originate within actual stories, from notable or popular works. Category:Important Category:Administration